


for the revolution

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Castles, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Undercover Missions, alex is a nobleman, john and eliza go undercover as maids, johnliza brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: The mission was simple, Eliza and John were to gather information by any means, what they didn't count on was being assigned to a man who never stopped working.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know what this au but i hope you enjoy reading as much as i did writing. this isnt john x alex x eliza by the way, sure eliza will flirt a little with alex but she's head over heels for maria lol. spoiler?

John stared at the dress Hercules held disdain, "You can't be serious.." He muttered, Lafayette rolled his eyes, "Mon ami, you are the one who said you were willing to do anything for the revolution, non?" He asked. John felt his face flush, "I didn't mean I'd wear a dress! Why can't we get one of the girls to do this? I'm sure Peggy would be eager to pull one over on those assholes."

Hercules sighed, "Peggy is up in Chesapeake Bay with Angelica, you know this-" "Besides you won't be completely alone, dearest Eliza will be accompanying you." Lafayette piped in. Eliza smiled sweetly at John from where she sat, "If Eliza is going then why do I have to?" John complained. Lafayette was right, he would do anything for the revolution if it meant that King George and his lackeys no longer held power, but he still thought it was ridiculous for him to go undercover as a maid when they had plenty of female allies who could do the job as well as him, if not better.

"Because mon ami, Eliza will need backup in case one of those British scum suspect anything. And yes you have to pretend to be a maid, no one is going to want to sleep with a male now are they?" Lafayette instructed, Hercules nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry, you want us to seduce them? Isn't this more of Maria's kind of work?" John spluttered. Eliza frowned, "John come on, it's not that bad, we just get the information and get out. I'm sure they'll fall for you in no time." She encouraged him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. John sighed and felt his resolve crumbling, no one could ever say no to Eliza. "What's the plan then?" He asked. Hercules grinned, "Glad you asked-"

\--

John felt ridiculous, his curly hair was no longer tied up, instead it rested on his shoulders, Lafayette said it made him look more feminine. Eliza looked beautiful in her dress, she assured John that he did as well, "Trust me John, they'll be tripping over themselves for you." She smiled. John laughed, "Sure Eliza, as if they aren't all going to be looking at you." Eliza grinned, "Oh hush you. Now let's go seduce those British assholes!"

\--

John and Eliza went unnoticed as they wandered through the palace halls, they were being led around by one Aaron Burr, the head butler of the house. He was informing them of their duties, schedules and rules of the palace. John was looking around in awe, the palace definitely beat their shabby pub. By the time they'd reached the servant quarters it was around noon, Aaron showed them to their rooms, which they thankfully shared. "This'll be your sleeping quarters, If you have any questions feel free to ask, Your uniforms are on your bed. You'e relieved from duties today, you'll start training tomorrow." He told them, Eliza smiled, "Thank you Mr. Burr, we're happy to be here." she insisted. Aaron nodded stiffly, "Dinner will be served later on, another servant will come and get you two. Good luck." he said whilst retreating.

John looked at their room , it wasn't too bad, it was small but still bigger than his back in Yorktown. Eliza closed the door behind them and breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that went well, I doubt he suspects a thing." She reassured him, John scoffed, "That's because he looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else, I doubt he even remembers your name." Eliza shrugged, "As long as our secret is safe."

John glanced at the servant outfits on their beds and groaned, "How am I supposed to seduce anyone when dressed in that hideous outfit." Eliza giggled, "I think they're cute, It compliments your eyes." She teased, "Oh yeah sure 'Liza, brown on brown really compliments each other." John shot another distasteful look at the dress before realization dawned on him. "Eliza... what do we do about... You know..." He gestured towards his flat chest and then Eliza's not so flat chest. Eliza raised an eyebrow, "You do know not all women have big chests? You'll be fine. I'm sure no one will notice." She said. "Isn't my job to seduce people? Surely having boobs is a part of it? I mean look at Maria-" Eliza punched his arm softly, "Shut up and get dressed John." She laughed.

\--

After John traded one dress for the other he sat on one of the beds. Eliza sat on the other, facing him, the dress surprisingly suited her. "We should probably give you a different name huh," Eliza mused, "I'm sure there's not many female Johns'." John sighed, "Fine,what are we going with then?" Eliza tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Lauren? I mean it's a pretty name and it's basically your surname anyway." She suggested, John shrugged, not really bothered about what name he went by, "Lauren it is then." Looking down at his dress John bit his lip, "Eliza are you sure this'll work? I mean do I even look like a woman?"

"John trust me, if I didn't know you before today I wouldn't have the faintest clue as to that you were actually a man, I can guarantee no one will notice." She reassured him, John nodded, "If you say so..." He muttered. Before Eliza could continue there was a knock at the door. Eliza stood and opened it with a smile, there stood another woman with the same brown servant uniform as them. Her hair was similar to that of Peggy's or Angelica's. "Hello miss, how may we be of service?" Eliza asked, The servant smiled, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, my name is Sally Hemmings, Mr. Burr sent me to make sure you're both settling in okay." Eliza shook her hand, "Elizabeth, this is my friend Lauren." She greeted, gesturing over to John, Sally glanced at him and smiled, John smiled back, "Thank you Sally, we're settling in just fine." He told her, hoping she'd talk to Eliza instead of him.

Sally nodded, "That's good, I remember my first day here, it was quite overwhelming but thankfully James Madison took me under his wing, we both work under Mr. Jefferson you see. And well, it's good to have friends in a place like this, otherwise it gets quite lonely." She reminisced, "Thank you Sally, we'll keep that in mind." Eliza smiled, "We'll be seeing you at dinner, yes?" Eliza asked, Sally nodded, "Yes, all the servants eat dinner an hour after the masters. I'll come and get you both when it's ready."

Eliza and John both thanked her and closed the door as she left, "She was nice." Eliza mused, John nodded "I guess, she seemed a tad too happy for a servant of one of the King's men, don't you think?" Eliza just laughed, "Not all of them are bad guys John, after all Lafayette used to work for the King remember?"

"Laf is different, He's french." John argued, Eliza huffed, "I'm sure his ethnicity has nothing to do with it. Just wait, I'm sure you'll meet at least one decent man in this castle." She said adamantly, John rolled his eyes, "I doubt it 'Liza."

\--

By the time Sally came and collected them for dinner John was starving, the only meal he'd all day was a small bread roll whilst he and Eliza traveled into the city. They sat at a table with Sally, there sat another man, he was a similar build to Hercules, John was surprised he was a servant and not a Knight. "This is James," Sally introduced him, "The man I was telling you about earlier." James nodded at them in greeting, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Madison," Eliza greeted, "I'm Elizabeth, this is my friend Lauren." John waved, "Hello." He greeted politely, not really interested in conversation.

Sally pointed out a few other servants and informed them on who worked for who, "I'm sure Burr informed you that you'll both be working for Mr. Hamilton?" James asked, Eliza and John nodded, "We were told his past servants quit, is there any specific reason why?" Eliza asked sweetly. Sally pursed her lips together and rested her palm against her chin, "Ah well... Mr. Hamilton is quite peculiar you see. He tends to overwork himself and refuses to let his servants help him. I don't personally know him but James does." Sally told them. "Oh?" Eliza inquired, James shrugged, "There's nothing really to add, he's gone through more servants than anyone else here. Most leave after a month, the record is 3 days." James added to Sally's past statement.

John raised an eyebrow, "He's that bad huh?" He asked, Sally laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen him sleep." She joked. "I hope you two last longer than the others." James muttered, Eliza shot him a grin, "Don't worry we've handled worse." Aaron stopped by their table, "Good to see you're both so confident about being able to handle Hamilton." He grimaced, "I've worked under him before and it wasn't fun."

  
"Well neither s being a servant." John muttered, Aaron raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?", Eliza laughed awkwardly, "Sorry ignore her, she's never been a servant before." John shot her look and Aaron nodded, "Well Lauren if I could give you some advice, don't let any of the higher ups hear you saying that or you'll be fired." He advised, John nodded sullenly.

  
After dinner was finished, John and Eliza headed back to their rooms, James told them that they'd have to wake up at around 5am to get ready for the day and John wasn't looking forwards to it. He wished Eliza goodnight and changed out of the scratchy dress. Lying in the bed he sighed, tomorrow was most likely going to be worse than today was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who left kudos :) i follow a lams fic rec on tumblr and saw this on there and am amazed, thank you so much!

John woke to a knock on the door, he groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. The sun hadn't even risen yet, it was amazing that the other servants woke up this early every day without fail. He heard Eliza open the door, she talked to another servant for a while before closing the door. She nudged John, "Come on John, get up. It's not that early." She said, laughing at his theatrics. John pulled down the blanket and glared at Eliza, "You're joking right?" he asked.

  
Eliza rolled her eyes fondly, "Get dressed Lauren." She teased, handing John his uniform. John took the dress off Eliza and sighed, "Why did we decide I have to be a girl again?" He asked glumly. "Because-" Eliza started, "We're here to get close enough to them to get information and I doubt this Mr. Hamilton will be willing to open up to a man. Whereas as a woman you can steal his affections."

  
John supposed it made sense, it didn't mean he'd have to enjoy it. They both turned around whilst they dressed, Eliza helped him lace up the dress from behind. "You'll do great John." She promised, giving him a smile, "Trust me."  
\--  
John stood outside the door, tray in his hand. Eliza knocked on the door, their job was to wake up Hamilton and serve his food, if the room was a mess they were to clean it. "Come in." Hamilton called, Eliza opened the door and John followed her in, "Good morning Mr. Hamilton. My name is Elizabeth, this is Lauren, we've been assigned to serve you breakfast." She informed him, Hamilton glanced over from his desk where he was sat. Sally was right when she said the man never slept, the bed was unmade and the candle burning was nearly entirely burnt out.

  
"What happened to the last ones? Betsy something?" Hamilton asked. John glanced at Eliza before answering, "They quit sir, we're the replacements."  
Hamilton raised an eyebrow, "Did Burr send you?" He asked, looking miffed. Eliza nodded, "Yes sir." She answered politely, Hamilton answered with a groan, "How many times do I need to tell him I am a grown man, I don't need servants to look after me. I'm perfectly capable of that on my own." He muttered to himself.

  
Eliza and John shared a look, Eliza cleared her throat before continuing, "What would you like us to do with your breakfast, Sir?" She asked. Hamilton waved a hand, "Anywhere." He muttered, his attention solely focused back on his writing. Eliza shrugged, so John just placed the tray on the bedside table. "Is there anything else we can do sir?" John asked, Hamilton shook his head, not sparing them a glance.

  
They left the room and Eliza closed the door gently behind her, "Well he's certainly a character." She mused, John hummed in agreement. "Do you think he even slept last night?" She asked. John shook his head, "You saw his bed right?" He asked, "It looked untouched, his candle was also nearly entirely burnt out."

  
Eliza nodded, "You're right, I'm beginning to wonder if Sally was on to something." They both headed down the corridor to the servants quarters again, John wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into another one of the servant. "Oh, sorry." He apologized, The servant he bumped into had blond hair and brown eyes, They immediately gave John a once over and John cringed. "No need to apologize, miss. It's quite the honor to bump into someone as captivating as you." The man flashed a smile, John shot Eliza a look who just looked amused.

  
"Ah... Thank you." John muttered embarrassed. The man grinned, he held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Francis, what might you name be?" He asked, John shook his hand, "Lauren, I'm sorry but me and my friend have somewhere to be." He laughed awkwardly and excused himself, Francis stared after them. When they reached their room, John shot Eliza a glare. "What was that?" He huffed, Eliza grinned, "That my dear friend, was a man flirting with you." She teased. John flushed with embarrassment, "I know that! Why didn't you help me?" He asked.

  
"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Eliza smiled cheekily, John glared, "You're a terrible friend." He muttered, Eliza just laughed. "You're going to have to get used to it John, you're a woman now remember." She said. John just groaned, "Men are assholes, they'll flirt with anything that moves." He cursed.

  
"Not you though John, You're ever the gentleman." Eliza joked, "I mean despite the dress and all that..." She added. John threw a pillow at her as she cackled. It was going to be a long day...  
\--  
They checked in with Hamilton several times that day, every single time he'd either dismiss them or wasn't in the room. John didn't fail to notice the Breakfast was still untouched as they brought in his Lunch. He switched the trays out as Eliza lectured Hamilton, something about taking a break. Hamilton didn't seem to be listening but nodded absentmindedly. John waited until Eliza was finished and followed her out, "He didn't eat breakfast." Eliza noted, John nodded.

  
Eliza huffed, "I have half a mind to go back in there and make sure he eats it." She joked. John just pulls a face, "Why do you care?" He asked, "I mean it's not like hes a good guy, he works for King George."

  
Eliza shot him a distasteful look, "Honestly John, he's still human, he needs to take care of himself otherwise he'd die. Who cares who he works for?" She retorted.

  
"Eliza you forget why we're here, It's because they're assholes that we're here. It'd do us a favor if he died." John mumbled spitefully, Eliza sighed but didn't try to argue back, She understood why John hated the British, but she still thought he could at least try to be understanding. Hamilton didn't seem that bad, sure- he needed to look after himself better, and yes he worked for the King, but so did Lafayette.

  
Lafayette was one of the nicest people Eliza had ever met, in fact it was hard to believe he used to be a general of the King's army. John refused to acknowledge the fact that Lafayette was a prime example of change.

  
Eliza just shook her head, she loved John, but he was stubborn, she just hoped that sooner or later he'd learn that not everyone who works for the King is bad. After all Maria once worked for the king, Eliza smiled at the thought of Maria.

  
Maria was married to James Reynolds, one of the kings supporters, before she met the rest of the revolutionary gang, she soon left her husband and decided to join in the revolution. It took people a while to trust her since everyone was still under the belief that people who supported the King were bad. Eliza was one of those few, Though she soon realized how wrong she was, Maria was amazing, she fit right in. It made Eliza realize that they were wrong about the people living up in the kingdom.  
She smiled to herself, hopefully John would meet someone who did the same for him, of what Maria did for Eliza. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyy

Eliza and John had been working as servants in the castle for around 2 weeks, Eliza had caught a cold due to the weather, which meant that John had to serve Hamilton by himself. In the two weeks Eliza and Hamilton had gotten quite close whereas John just stuck to himself and cleaned whilst Eliza tried to get Hamilton to take a break.

John said bye to Eliza and headed off to Hamilton's room, he knocked on the door whilst balancing the tray. "Come in." Hamilton called, John opened the door and placed the breakfast tray on the bedside table, switching it with the one from the night before. Which John noted had actually been eaten, "Where's Eliza?" Hamilton asked, peering at John.

"Eliza has taken ill." John told him, Hamilton nodded, "I'm not surprised, what with the chill. You'll send her my regards?" He asked. John nodded, "I will sir."  
John continued cleaning, the room was oddly silent without Eliza chattering away, It was most often Eliza who talked to Hamilton since John didn't really feel it was necessary to try and get information out of him if Eliza was doing it anyway. Hamilton didn't seem to care whether John spoke to him or not, in fact John'd be surprised if he actually knew his name- or alias.

There was a knock at the door which caused both John and Hamilton to look up, Hamilton called them in and in walked Peggy of all people. John shot her an incredulous look, she just grinned, "Good morning, my name is Margarita, though I go by Peggy. I have a message from Jefferson." She introduced herself, handing Hamilton a letter. Hamilton took the letter and looked at Peggy skeptically, "What happened to his other servants? Sally and James." He asked.

"Oh, I see your confusion Sir. I'm not actually Mr. Jefferson's servant, I'm just an errand girl." She told him, Hamilton nodded. Peggy bowed out of respect, "I'll be going then sir." She said, glancing at John, she looked like she wanted to say something. John cleared his throat, "I also have to leave, I need to check on Eliza." John excused himself. Hamilton glanced between the two of them but nodded.

John closed the door behind them and gave Peggy a flat look, "I thought you and Angelica were up in Chesapeake Bay, what are you doing here?" he asked, falling into step with Peggy. Peggy just grinned, "Looking good John." She teased, John hit her lightly, she laughed, "I'll tell you when we're in private, come on I wanna see Eliza." She whispered, unsure if anyone was listening. John nodded and led her to their room.

"Peggy??" Eliza looked at her sister, confusion written on her face, "Not that I'm glad to see you but why are you here?" She asked. "I was wondering the same thing." John muttered, "Spill." He told Peggy.

Peggy huffed and started talking "Alright alright, calm down. We come bearing good news," Eliza and John shared a look, "We?" Eliza asked, "Oh, Maria's here too." Peggy said matter of factly, "Maria...?" Eliza asked smiling softly before sneezing, John handed her a tissue. "Why is Maria here?" John asked.

Peggy glared, "I'm trying to get to that but you keep interrupting." She muttered, John raised his hands in mock surrender. "When me and Angie were up in Chesapeake Bay, we met a very interesting individual who was very insistent someone in the palace was aiding in the revolution." Peggy said. "Fuck, they're on to us?" John asked.

Peggy shook her head, lips pursed, "That's what we thought, but the more the guy went on, it was clear he wasn't talking about a servant..." Peggy trailed off. Eliza sat up, "And?" She prompted. Peggy cleared her throat and continued, "When we told the guys, they looked into it, we don't have any concrete evidence yet but it seems like one of the close servants under King George is planning to other throw him." Peggy stage whispered.

"What evidence do you have?" Eliza asked. 

Peggy shrugged. "Like I said, nothing concrete but there have been whispers around the kingdom that many of the King's underlings are getting sick of his shit." Peggy smiled, "This could be good for us, if we have someone influential working with us, people will be more likely to join." She mused.

"Do we have anything to go off other than they work under the King?" John asked, Peggy smiled sheepishly, "No... But you have us now, how hard can it be?" She asked.  
\--  
When Eliza got over her cold, the four of them began to search around, subtly trying to see if anyone had any information pertaining to the whispers Peggy was talking about. Nothing seemed to come up, John saw Maria and Peggy occasionally in the halls and at dinner, which made sharing information easier, though it'd be easier if they actually had information to share.

It seemed Eliza had gotten fed up chasing rumors, so she decided to ask Hamilton directly if he knew anything. "My opinion on King George?" Hamilton asked, John glared at Eliza who just shrugged. "I just thought that since you're such an opinionated person, surely you'd have an opinion on this new tax law the King introduced?" Eliza prompted.  
Hamilton seemed amused, "Well, I'm assuming from the question you have an opinion on it, yes?" he asked Eliza who nodded, "I do indeed sir, I think taxing the poor is a ridiculous idea when all the lords and ladies are just sitting on piles on money." She said.

John looked exasperated, Eliza was going to get them killed for saying things like that. "I agree." Hamilton smiled, John looked over, shocked. Eliza raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do tell." She smiled. "It's like you said, he runs a spending spree, nearly emptying out the entire treasury and then tries to fix his mistakes by taxing the poor. The people who don't have money anyway because of these ridiculous spending sprees." Hamilton ranted.

"I'm surprised you agree with me sir." Eliza admitted, Hamilton looked surprised, "Why?"

"Because you work for the king," John added, "We assumed you'd be up for whatever he said. Most of his followers are." John muttered, slightly bitterly. Hamilton looked over at John and frowned. "Isn't it a bit presumptuous to base your opinions on who I work for. You to work for the King." Hamilton argued.

"I'm your servant, not the Kings- You though, didn't have to work for him. You chose to, you probably are one of those lords Eliza was describing, piles of money left unspent to show your wealth." John huffed. "Jo-- Lauren. Stop it." Eliza glared, John glared back. "I'm sorry sir." Eliza apologized hurriedly, "I'm sure she didn't mean it, right?" She asked, giving John a hard look.

John didn't want to apologize, he was only telling the truth, he knew though if he didn't he'd probably be fired. "Yes sir, I'm sorry I was thinking irrationally. I apologize." He bit out. Hamilton nodded, eyeing John, "Of course, you're forgiven. You two may leave now." He sighed, dismissing them.

Eliza grabbed John's arm and pulled him out of the room, "What was that?" She hissed, John pulled his arm from her grasp, "I should be asking you the same thing, why on earth would you ask him that?" John demanded. Eliza huffed, "I was getting information, you know, doing our job?" She said.

John rolled his eyes, "He's an asshole." He complained, Eliza just sighed and shook her head, "Were you not listening when he said he agreed with me?" She asked, "Of course I did, he was probably lying to impress you or something." John argued. 

Eliza looked done with John bullshit but didn't say anything about it, "Okay John, sure." She agreed, if only to calm John down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eliza was only sick so i could rference schuyler defeated workshop verion lol


End file.
